Workflow is a depiction of a sequence of operations, such as work of a person, a group of persons, an organization of staff, or one or more simple or complex mechanisms. Workflow may be seen as any abstraction of real work. For control purposes, workflow may serve as a virtual representation of actual work. Workflow enables information technology (IT) applications to perform a complex activity that is divided into tasks, and to manage flows between the tasks based on various conditions (e.g., business conditions). Several business software solutions are integrating workflow into business logic that decides a route to be taken for a particular transaction in the software.
Various implementations of a workflow model are available for a variety of IT systems. For example, some IT systems implement workflow based on simple “if-else” loops. Other IT systems may utilize graph-based logic to implement workflow, or may utilize database status transition-based logic to implement workflow. Enterprise systems may include various IT systems, such ordering IT systems, provisioning IT systems, engineering IT systems, billing IT systems, security IT systems, etc. A transaction (e.g., an order) may enter the enterprise system and may travel through each of the various IT systems. Each of the various IT systems may include a different workflow implementation. However, in enterprise systems (or other systems implementing various IT systems with different workflow models), a user connected to a particular IT system (e.g., a provisioning IT system) can only view the workflow produced by the particular IT system, and cannot view the workflows produced by the other IT systems (e.g., an ordering IT system, an engineering IT system, etc.).